¿Suerte o Destino?
by Camilaah
Summary: ¿Fue una coincidencia o fue el destino el que me ayudo en todo esto? Pero si yo no hubiera tomado esas decisiones nada de esto estaría pasando ¿Y si lo hice todo yo solo? Pensar que fue el destino es muy romántico y cursi así que sí sólo fue suerte, pero como dicen "Las coincidencias no existen, sólo existe lo inevitable" ¿Saben qué? Da lo mismo, lo importante es que estoy con ella
1. Chapter 1

Las nubes cubrían todo el cielo en esa tarde de sábado. El príncipe acostado sobre su cama recordaba las palabras de su padre anunciándole que tenía una oportunidad de triunfar en el tenis en América, que si la aceptaba, al terminar ese año de escuela regresarían a su antigua vida. Una oportunidad, una única oportunidad , puede que pase mucho tiempo antes de otra… Ryoma debería pensarlo mucho; antes hubiera aceptado sin pensarlo dos veces, pero ahora había otros factores de por medio, eran esos lazos que había formado en el último tiempo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, les había tomado algo así como un cariño. Sí, se había encariñado con sus Senpais, con su entrenadora, a esa loca que se le lanzaba y que le rompía los oídos con sus gritos no le quería, pero de algún modo apreciaba sus porras en los partidos; con esos que siempre están juntos y quienes se asombraban con sus habilidades en el tenis ya los había aprendido a entender.

A quienes extrañaría más sin duda era a su capitán, a su entrenadora, a Momo y Eiji, a ellos debía de cierta forma agradecerles, sino fuese por ellos él nunca se habría dado cuenta de ese sentimiento… eso que sentía por la nieta de la entrenadora, ese que no quería aceptar, ese por el cual ahora observarla se había vuelto un pasatiempo, ese por el cual, por primera vez en su vida se podía poner nervioso, ese sentimiento que le enseño que la vida era más que sólo tenis; ese que le hacía ser menos frío con las personas, en especial con ella, ese sentimiento que le daba la principal razón de no querer irse de allí…

-_Sakuno ¿puedes ir a la tienda a comprar unas cosas? Yo iré a visitar a una amiga que está enferma, lo más probable es que regrese tarde así que no me esperes ¿Si?_

_-Claro abuela, no te preocupes, dime ¿Qué debo comprar?_

_-En el comedor está la lista._

La obediente tomó la lista y salió rumbo a la tienda. El día seguía nublado, pereciera que en cualquier momento comenzarían a caer las gotas de agua, y como ya sabemos que nuestra Sakuno es muy despistada, está de más decir que no se le pasó por la mente llevar un paraguas por si acaso. Llegó a la tienda y se dispuso a cumplir su misión lo más pronto posible para que la lluvia no la pillara. Salió de la tienda y paró en una esquina a esperar que el semáforo cambiara, justo en ese momento las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer.

Esa dichosa lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte y no tardó en empapar a Sakuno; sus ropas se ajustaron a su cuerpo dejando ver sus delineadas curvas. Ella seguía caminando hacia su casa, pero los semáforos la hacían detenerse en cada esquina, la cantidad de gente fue disminuyendo y la chica comenzaba a sentir el frío; se frotó los brazos intentando inútilmente calentarse con ese gesto y alzó la vista observando las nubes y las gotas que caían de ellas, en ese instante un paraguas rojo apareció sobre ella, bajo la mirada para ver quien era y se encontró con quién menos lo esperaba.

-_Ryoma-kun… ¿Qué… haces aquí?_ –preguntó la chica sorprendida.

-_Solo salí a pensar_. –Respondió -_¿Por qué no traes paraguas? Era obvio que llovería._

Ese comentario la hizo sentir tonta y se reflejó en su rostro mojado –_bueno… es que yo…_ -Ryoma interrumpió

-_Lo siento, no quise tratarte como…_ -esta vez Sakuno lo hizo callar posando un dedo sobre sus labios y negando con la cabeza para luego dedicarle una de sus sonrisas.

_-Tu casa queda lejos ¿no? ¿Te gustaría pasar a la mía_? _Por lo menos hasta que la lluvia se calme un poco_–Preguntó Sakuno muy animada, escondiendo su nerviosismo; y el príncipe sin saber la razón, aceptó.

Camino a la casa, Ryoma la acercó a él para así compartir su chaqueta. Sakuno al principio se sorprendió ante la acción, pero se acostumbro a ese refugio tan cálido. Ryoma había llegado justo a tiempo, primero la cubrió de la lluvia, luego la abrazaba con su chaqueta y por último la acompañaba hacia su casa; sin dudas para ella era el mejor día de su vida. En el camino no se hablaron, pero no hacía falta, después de todo, las palabras sobran cuando hay sentimientos…

Pronto llegaron a la casa de la castaña. Desarmaron el "abrazo" para que Sakuno pudiera abrir la puerta y así ambos entraron.

_-No te preocupes, mi abuela salió y dijo que no llegaría pronto._

_-"Quizá este sea el momento para decirle."_ –pensó Ryoma, pero se quedó totalmente paralizado al ver a la chica con sus ropas pegadas a su cuerpo; nunca lo había notado, pero ahora que la veía así podía decir que ella era realmente hermosa, tanto por dentro como por fuera. ¿Qué era o que tanto le gustaba de ella? Nunca se lo había preguntado, pero ese no era el momento, ya que la empapada le preguntaba algo.

_-Ryoma aún no has cenado ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?_ –dijo una muy sonrojada Sakuno mientras lo miraba a los ojos algo ruborizada y se estrujaba su playera.

_-Claro… _-respondió el chico lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara su respuesta. En lo único que podía pensar la mente del príncipe era en esa chica tan hermosa que estaba frente a él. ¿Desde cuando pensaba que ella era hermosa?

La chica dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina, pero el ojos ámbar la detuvo -_¿No crees que sería mejor que te vayas a cambiar de ropa primero?_ – No podría soportar mirarla con esa ropa mojada por mucho tiempo más.

Ella rió nerviosa_ –tienes razón _ "_¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?" _pensó la chica caminando hacia su habitación.

Ryoma sonrió divertido _"¿Cómo pude enamorarme de una chica tan despistada?" _se preguntó y sin darle más vueltas al asunto fue hacia la cocina para adelantar algo de la cena.

La lluvia seguía cayendo fuerte, la noche ya había caído sobre la ciudad. Sakuno se duchó y cambió lo más rápido que pudo, ya que en la casa no hacía frío se vistió con un short beige y una polera que caía delicadamente por su torso; dejó su cabello suelto. Luego se dirigió al living donde había dejado a Ryoma, pero este ya no estaba, por un momento pensó que se había aburrido de esperar y se había ido, se entristeció ante la idea.

_-¿A caso no vas a venir a ayudarme? _–dijo el príncipe que se encontraba detrás de ella. Ryuzaki volteó sonriente _"después de todo no se había ido_."

Ryoma al ver su sonrisa se sonrojó, pero escondió su rostro bajo su fiel gorra _–Dime ¿Qué piensas cocinar? No_ _tienes mucha comida._

_-No te preocupes, algo se nos ocurrirá._ –ante la respuesta el peliverde levantó la vista mirando con unos ojos que decían: "¿a que te refieres con se nos ocurrirá?"

Ambos se miraban sonriendo, cada uno a su manera. En ese momento un fuerte rayo se escuchó caer a lo lejos, la pequeña se escondió en el pecho de Ryoma y luego la luz se fue quedando totalmente a oscuras, otro rayo cayó y Sakuno se aferró aún más fuerte al pecho de Ryoma; de verdad que los rayos le aterraban y no pensaba que estaba abrazada a Ryoma hasta que sintió como sus brazos la cubrieron. _–No tienes a qué temerle, yo estoy aquí._ –las palabras de su príncipe la calmaron lo suficiente como para despegarse un poco de ese refugio y poder mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos ámbar la miraban con dulzura, ella no lo podía creer, no creía que Ryoma pudiera ver a alguien de esa manera y se sorprendió aún más cuando Ryoma le beso la frente con ternura, le tomo la mano y la condujo hasta el sofá.

Allí se encontraban otra vez, abrazados. Cada vez que un rayo o un trueno se dejaba caer Sakuno arrugaba la playera de Ryoma, pero se escuchó un sonido diferente, fue un gruñido del estomago de la castaña, Ryoma rió y la hambrienta escondió su rostro rojo en el pecho del otro.

_-Yo también tengo hambre _–dijo Ryoma _–Vallamos a la cocina a preparar algo._

_-Pero…_

_-No te preocupes, estaremos juntos. –_dijo Ryoma tomándola de la mano y con voz "protectora".

El protector se puso de pié y jaló de la mano de Ryuzaki para que se parara, pero la jaló muy fuerte; sus cuerpos quedaron muy juntos, pegados; sus ojos se miraban, los de ella sorprendidos y los de él seguros de lo que hacía; sus manos permanecían juntas; sus respiraciones chocaban y comenzaban a acelerarse de a poco y sus labios, a centímetros de tocarse.

Ryoma la abrazó por la cintura y colocó su rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Sakuno; ella posó sus manos en el pecho del chico. ¿Hace cuánto ambos deseaban estar así? ¿Cuántas veces se habían imaginado ese momento? Y ahora ya no era una ilusión, estaba ocurriendo.

_-Puede que pronto regrese a América._ –le dijo muy suave al oído y con voz dulce. Y dicho esto Ryoma se alejó para ver la expresión en el rostro de su amada.

_-No… _-fue lo que salió de sus labios, sus ojos se cristalizaron y una lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas. El mayor temor que tenía era que él se fuera lejos de nuevo y ahora parecía convertirse en realidad

_-Por favor no llores._ –suplicó el ambarino limpiando con delicadeza aquella lágrima con su dedo pulgar, acariciando a la vez su mejilla._ –Yo tampoco quisiera irme_ –le confesó.

_-Entonces no lo hagas… quédate aquí… con…mi…go._ –Sakuno dijo entrecortado las últimas palabras ya que Ryoma se acercaba lenta pero peligrosamente a su boca, Ryoma se detuvo a escasos centímetros de ella, estaba dudoso, miraba cada detalle del rostro de la chica; entre más la observaba más convencido estaba de que la amaba. Al igual que él, la castaña examinaba cada detalle del rostro masculino, sus miradas se detenían en los labios del otro y luego en sus ojos.

Los labios de Sakuno lo tentaban, quería probar su sabor, querían sentir su calidez. Sakuno deseaba con toda su alma poder besarlo, moría por hacerlo. ¿Qué sacaban con esconderlo por más tiempo? Ambos lo pueden sentir, se quieren, pero ambos son lo suficientemente despistados para no darse cuenta de eso al menos que el otro lo admita. Ambos jóvenes con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora permanecían de pie, quietos, sin decir nada; ya se les había olvidado la lluvia que desde hace poco había dejado de caer, las nubes le habían hecho un pequeño espacio a la luna para que pudiera alumbrar a esos dos.

_–Me gustas… desde hace mucho tiempo. _–dijo por fin el ambarino mirándole a los ojos con algo de pena.

Las lágrimas que estaban guardadas en los ojos de Sakuno escaparon al escuchar esas palabras. El chico esperaba respuesta ¿Por qué no la besaba y ¡ya!? Aún la sostenía por la cintura y la castaña tenía sus manos sobre el pecho de su príncipe.

_-Ryoma…yo… -_La del cabello largo no sabía qué decir. No le salían palabras, su mente parecía haber hecho cortocircuito. Pero no importaba… Ryoma la entendía a la perfección.

Ya estaba todo dicho, aquel amor que por mucho tiempo Sakuno sentía por Ryoma al fin era correspondido.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios Ryoma los acercó a los de ella. La volvió a mirar a los ojos antes de besarla.

Aquel beso… puro y tierno era el primero para ambos y como primer beso lo disfrutaron todo lo que pudieron, convirtiéndolo de a poco en un beso profundo, pero aún inexperto y torpe. Ella detuvo el beso, su oxígeno ya se había acabado, no tenía la misma resistencia que el jugador, pero eso no impediría que su "sueño hecho realidad" acabara. _–No te dejaré ir tan fácil. –_dijo de forma burlesca para luego ella besarlo a él, no pudo aguantarlo, tanto tiempo esperando que eso ocurriera que no dejaría que terminara tan pronto.

Las luces parpadearon un par de veces y luego se encendieron por completo. Los chicos se separaron y sonrieron, la tormenta ya había acabado, pero sus estómagos seguían con hambre. Se tomaron de la mano y se dispusieron ir a cocinar, después de todo hacia allá se dirigían en un principio. Ya en la cocina sus manos se separaron, Sakuno le pidió a Ryoma que sacara las cosas de la bolsa y las dejara sobre la mesa mientras ella revisaría el refrigerador para ver qué encontraba. Ryoma se alegró al ver que la chica haya comprado Ponta de Uva, sin dudas la amaba.

_¿FIN?_

_¿Qué crees? ¿Sigo otro poquito o no?_


	2. Chapter 2: La mejor abuela del mundo !

_-Creo que solo hay para hacer sándwiches, al menos que quieras pedir una pizza por teléfono._

_-Con tus sándwiches estará bien. _–dijo dulcemente sonriéndole a la chica, quien se sonrojo; aún no estaba acostumbrada a la nueva actitud que tenía Ryoma con ella: dulce y amable.

Sakuno terminó de sacar los ingredientes del refrigerador y se dispuso a cortar el pan, pero cuando estaba frente a la mesa sintió como los brazos de Ryoma la rodeaban por detrás, ella giró para encontrar esos ojos que amaba. Ryoma la tenía acorralada entre la mesa de comedor y su cuerpo, sus intenciones nunca serían malas, él solo quería robarle otro de sus besos, claro que eso a Sakuno jamás le molestaría.

Ryoma tomó el rostro de la pequeña con una mano mientras que la otra se encargaba de apresar una mano de ella junto con la mesa. Sakuno ya se imaginaba lo que buscaba Ryoma, así que con la mano que tenía libre abrazó a su querido príncipe.

_- Sé mi novia. –_propuso Ryoma mirando los ojos carmesí de la pequeña acorralada.

_-Claro._ –respondió ella sin pensarlo dos veces y sonriendo algo avergonzada.

Ahora los rojizos y tiernos labios de Sakuno le pertenecían, por lo que los tomó otra vez en otro beso. Él sintió esos tan dulces labios contra los suyos, pero esta vez quiso más; Sakuno sintió la cálida lengua de Ryoma haciéndose camino dentro de su boca, ella entreabrió los labios dejándose caer en un deseo que hasta entonces desconocía. Ryoma bajó la mano con la que tenía el rostro de su ahora novia, para poder posarla en su cintura y atraerla más hacia él, sintiendo como ese beso se volvía más placentero y expresivo. Al separarse de ella sonrió con diversión _"ese si que fue un beso" _pensó; si con el primero ya pudieron sentir esas mil y un sensaciones que solo se descubren con el primer beso, si con el segundo ya sentían esa extraña necesidad de que sus cuerpos se uniesen, con el tercero ya eran completamente adictos a ese sabor tan especial de los labios del otro.

La sonrisa divertida de Ryoma hacían a Sakuno colocarse un poco roja, y eso a Ryoma le encantaba, le gustaba la idea de ponerla nerviosa solo con un simple gesto, quizá era lo que más le gustaba de ella; de cualquier otra chica con una sonrisa como esa o con una simple mirada obtenía mil suspiros e incluso desmayos, pero de ella solo obtenía sonrojos y tartamudeos, algo mucho más bonito y menos escandaloso.

Ryoma se la quedó viendo a los ojos y ella a él, pero un gesto de ella lo afligió. La pequeña sonrió tristemente y bajó su mirada, asustado el chico le tomó con dulzura el mentón y alzó su rostro para verle a los ojos, esos ojos que le mataban por dentro al verlos así, cristalizados por las lágrimas que guardaban dentro.

_- ¿Qué sucede? _–preguntó preocupado.

_- Ryoma-kun… ¿Cuánto falta? _–Ryoma hizo notar el que no entendía la pregunta de la castaña _- ¿Cuánto falta…. Para que regreses a… a América? _–aclaró la pequeña con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla.

_- Pensé que no me dejarías ir tan fácil_ –bromeó Ryoma limpiando esa fugitiva lágrima.

_- Solo… solo quiero saberlo. Por favor… dímelo Ryoma-kun… -_el miedo se pudo notar en su voz y sus lágrimas ahora escapaban sin permiso, Sakuno bajó la mirada, apoyó su frente en el pecho de su amado para que este no la viera llorar.

_- Puede que sea dentro de la semana, puede que sea en un mes, puede que sea al terminar el año escolar, puede que eso no ocurra, puede que no me vaya, puede que… te lleve conmigo. _–Sakuno alzó su vista en busca de esos ojos ámbar, quería saber si en ellos podía ver si eran verdaderas las palabras que su novio había dicho. _–Ya no me separaré de ti, pequeña. No aguantaría. _–aclaró el de la mirada penetrante.

Sakuno sintió un enorme alivio en su ser y luego sintió que Ryoma entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella – _¿Vendrías conmigo?_ –preguntó él. Las mejillas de ella quemaban, estaba totalmente ruborizada, jamás, ni en sus sueños se habría imaginado que Ryoma Echizen se le declarara, la besara más de una vez y le preguntara si le acompañaría a América, todo en un mismo día.

_-Sakuno. Vámonos juntos. _–insistió el ambarino al no ver respuesta en la impactada Sakuno, y ¿Cómo no había de estarlo? Su cabeza era incapaz de procesar la cantidad de sensaciones que inundaban su corazón. _"al parecer tardará en reaccionar"_ pensó Ryoma, ya que ella aún no daba ningún signo, el ambarino tendría que esperar un poco, pero mientras tanto se embelesaba observando la chica que aún tenía acorralada, sintiendo su respiración y con ello sentía como su propio corazón se aceleraba.

La chica no sabía cómo responderle a tan tentadora petición, pero sabía con seguridad la respuesta. Con un leve apretón de manos le hizo saber que ya había tomado una decisión, y con una mirada le dio a entender que se relajaba, con un leve sonrojo y con un movimiento de labios que formaba con claridad un 'Sí' le hizo entender perfectamente que se iría con él a donde fuese. Ryoma sonrió sincero, con alegría en los ojos y con otro beso le dio las gracias. Estaban seguros de que no importara cuantas veces se besaran, cada beso sería una sensación nueva, inexplicable, diferente y más si se mejoraban con la práctica.

Ninguno podía explicar esa sensación tan satisfactoria, tan gratificante, tan hermosa que se siente al saber que desde ese momento todo iría mejor, pero algo debía de interrumpirlos, todo había salido demasiado perfecto esa noche.

En medio de ese profundo beso y de las caricias de sus manos que lo acompañaban, un auto se detuvo frente a la casa, claro que ellos no escucharon nada; no querían terminar ese beso, no podían hacerlo, era como una prohibición terminar con ello. La cálida y traviesa lengua de Ryoma saboreaba y jugaba con la lengua de su novia y ella le seguía el paso como podía. Ryoma la había raptado, la había alejado del mundo para dejarla solamente para él, para poder saciar esas ganas de tenerla cerca que por tanto tiempo había ocultado.

_-¡Ya regresé Sakuno! _–gritó la anciana Sumire anunciando su llegada. Eso fue suficiente para que su beso eterno terminara y cada uno volviera a lo que debería de haber estado haciendo desde hace rato: preparar dos simples sándwiches.

_-¿Dónde estás Sakuno? _–preguntó la abuela al no verla en su cuarto.

_-A… aquí estoy abuela… en… la, cocina._ –dijo dudosa intentando poder cortar el pan como si nada hubiera pasado.

La abuela entró en la cocina y se sorprendió a ver al menor de los titulares en ella, pero sonrió al pasarle un pensamiento por la mente.

_- Creo que ya es demasiado tarde para que Ryoma se vaya solo._ –la anciana salió de la habitación dejando a los enamorados confundidos. Ambos tomaron los sándwiches que acabaron de terminar y la siguieron, la encontraron en un closet del pasillo, pero la puerta de este les impidió ver que era lo que buscaba.

_-Ten Ryoma. Hoy pasarás la noche aquí _–dijo la anciana dándole al mencionado una almohada y una manta - _yo le avisaré a tu padre y… veamos… puedes dormir en el sofá del living o si a ti y a Sakuno no le molesta, puedes dormir en el sofá que está en su cuarto, allí pasarás menos frío. Yo _–bostezó- _iré a acostarme. Que pasen buena noche._ –cerró el closet y entro en su cuarto dejando de nuevo a los dos enamorados "boquiabiertos".

Sakuno volteó y le regalo una divertida sonrisa, pensando _"que vergüenza", _a Ryoma quien se la devolvió al estilo Echizen.

_-Y...? ¿Dónde quieres que duerma? _–preguntó con diversión esperando la respuesta de su chica, esta se sonrojo ante la pregunta y más ante la respuesta que podría darle. –_esto… yo… -_Ryoma sonrió de nuevo, le encantaba ponerla nerviosa y hacerla sonrojar, no podía evitarlo.


End file.
